Lost Girls
Summary THE TRUTH CAN BE VERY, VERY DEADLY ~ Elena demands that Stefan explain the frightening events that have been happening in Mystic Falls. In a string of flashbacks, Stefan explains how his rivalry with Damon began back in the Civil War when they met the love of their lives Katherine, the vampire who was the one that sired both of them. In the present, Damon impulsively takes control of Vicki's future, and a confused and frightened Vicki runs away. Also, Sheriff Forbes, Mayor Lockwood, Logan and the others take drastic steps to protect their town. thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Voiceovers : : Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. How can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained, girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. Quotes All italicized names represent quotes that occurred during the Flashbacks. : : You must be Miss Pierce. : Please, call me Katherine. : : What are you? : I'm a vampire. : : (to Elena) I would never hurt you, you're safe with me. : : (to Elena) You can hate me, but I need you to trust me. : : I want my ring. : : You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, and whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy. : : What'd you Fed Ex it to Rome? : : (to Vicki) You just don't wanna die, do ya? : : When you Google vampire you get a world of fiction. What's reality? :Sheriff Forbes: It tried to cover its tracks. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Are you sure? Sheriff Forbes: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse when you try and hide cause of death and there are no shell casings. : : Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped, at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient. : : (to a drained Vicki) Well you're not gonna be any fun today. : : I've been 17 years old since 1864. : : The Salvatore brothers; best friends. : : Who needs rules? : : Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. : : Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. : : The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue, however will I choose? : : That's the thing about Damon; he doesn't get mad... he just gets even. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Can I have another hit? That blood was so good. : Only if I can. : : What Damon wants, Damon gets. : : (about Katherine) Turns out she wasn't ours to steal. : : You have no idea of the future I have planned for us Stefan. You, me and Damon. No rules. : : I've been in love; it's painful, pointless and overrated. : : I think I know what can help you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: What's that? : Death. : : You drank my blood, I killed you and now you have to feed to complete the process. :Sheriff Forbes: You ever staked a vampire before? [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Have you? : : I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess, Stefan finally fessed up. : : May I come in? Oh wait, of course I can, I've been invited. : : Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. : : (to Damon) Did you thank Katherine? : : Got the whole life story, huh? : I got enough. : Oh, I doubt that. : : Tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: He said I have to feed. What will happen if I don't? : You'll fade quickly, and then it'll all just, be over. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Stefan) I wanna go home. Will you take me home? : : If anyone's gonna kill you it's gonna be me. : : I can't be with you, Stefan. Gallery Lost Girls03.jpg|Elena and Stefan at the old Salvatore mansion. 106.jpg|Stefan and Damon back in 1864 Lost Girls14.jpg|Katherine's eyes compelling. imagesCA20COTT.jpg|The Salvatore brothers talking to Katherine (1864). normal_VD105b_0132.jpg|Damon is about to teach Stefan football (1864). normal_VD105-0025.jpg|Stefan in Mystic Falls 1864. normal_VD105-0026.jpg|The Salvatore brothers playing football (1864). normal_VD105-0017.jpg|Damon with a football in his hands (1864). normal_VD105-0019.jpg|Stefan with the football in his hands (1864). normal_VD105-0016.jpg|Stefan and Katherine talking (1864). normal_VD105-0006.jpg|Stefan and Elena at the old Salvatore masion. Cultural References *The Lost Boys, a 1987 comedy/horror film starring Kiefer Sutherland about two young Arizonan brothers who move to California and end up fighting a gang of teenage vampires. The title is a reference to the Lost Boys in J. M. Barrie's stories about Peter Pan and Neverland, where people remained forever young. Soundtrack Trivia General *Antagonists: Damon and Katherine * This is the first flashback episode. * Elena learns the existence of vampires in this episode. * This is the first episode with someone besides Damon functioning as an antagonist. * This marks the first corporeal appearance in the series of Katherine. This episode also reveals that she's a vampire. Production Notes * This episode had 3.88 million viewers in the USA. * Kevin Williamson originally didn't want to include flash back episodes, however Julie Plec brought him around to the idea, mainly because Nina Dobrev really wanted to portray Katherine Pierce. * Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Jenna do not appear in this episode. ** This is the first episode of the series that Caroline or Bonnie did not appear in. The Sacrifaces Tony - killed by Damon Salvatore Summer - killed by Damon Salvatore Jared - killed by Damon Salvatore Vicki Donovan - killed by Damon Salvatore Logan Fell - killed by Damon Salvatore/Vicki Donovan 106 106 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan